thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Asagao
"Night precedes the morning's glory." Asagao '''is a '''Player from Another Another Weekend AU of The Reaper's Game. This child is huge space nerd. They appeared as an RGer or possible dead kid in TRG proper at some points between 2016 and 2018. They were used as part of a (supposedly) non-canon Economical Study on Fusion Pins where they were "partnered" with a boy named Logan. In the Economical Study, Asagao used She/Her pronouns. They/Them pronouns (mainly), She/Her pronouns (rarely). Appearance Asagao is average height (5' 4") and pale-skinned, with a lean build. They have natural violet eyes, and dyed blue-violet hair that's almost always kept up in two high buns, with their bangs framing their face. Their base hair color is a light brown. They constantly are wearing a grey-white hooded sweatshirt, a yellow barrette on one side of their bangs, and a pair of black headphones over their ears or around their neck. Underneath their sweatshirt is a soft and faded NASA tee. They may or may not opt for piercings??? who know Personality Asagao is an introverted individual who would rather spend time alone than be around or bothered by others. During AAW, they didn't even notice that they were dead because they didn't mind the fact that no one seemed to see or hear them; they just appreciated the privacy. They have a tendency to zone out the world around them and be absorbed in whatever space-themed media they're listening to, usually paired with stargazing of some sort. Despite this, Asagao is not cold-hearted and will not ignore someone in pain if they come across it. They also can become easily frustrated. Getting them to open up involves showing interest in their interests: space, their music, and maybe snacking and animals. Because they don't have many, if any, friends, however, when they are alone or rejected after befriending someone, they are hit with a greater pain than when they hadn't had friends. Other personality notes: * Asagao switches between "boku" and "watashi" pronouns, depending on their mood and the situation. * Generally acts more "like an adult" in most situations. * They are Team Starch 1000000%, give them a bakery pass and plenty of sweet snacks and you have a friend for life? (otherwise, Asagao is generally not against any food, they just greatly favor starchy things) History Pre-Game (Life) wow birth, life, death TRG Proper what's this little shit doing AAW --wip-- Relationships Aoko (AAW) They got off on the wrong foot with Aoko, and being honest the blue-haired 10-year-old is somewhat unnerving. She seems to know too much about everything going on. But Asagao managed to make up with her, so they hope things can be better. Emma (AAW) --put stuff here-- Emil (AAW) put stuff here-- they fought with him woo woo Juno (AAW) they were nice, gave Asagao pocky from their big hair. Chusen (AAW) nice friend :0 Dolce (AAW) booped them with a plush when they were having a meltdown Charles (AAW) strange, white haired dude who's polite but looks a little like a serial killer. not sure what to make of him. Fwip (AAW) hoodie bro....who's a bun....good friend shaped person. she appreciates asagao's color vision. Tora (AAW) stole their headphones then stole their heart (jk?? mb lmao) good friend shaped person, who seems to also know a little too much. Trivia Pokemon Related: * Aquasagao * Asagao mostly uses Psychic and Dark types as a Trainer, but as seen with the inclusion of Minior, they will break that trend to keep with their space aesthetic. *Asagao's first Pokemon would be Absol, and they'd start in Hoenn bc Mossdeep Space Center + Meteor Falls, then Alola, then Sinnoh *Considered Pokemon not included: Starmie, Meowstic, Jirachi, Alolan Raichu, Swoobat, Deino, Zweilous, Cresselia, Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Latias, Deoxys. *Asagao would likely be an Absol if they were a Pokemon, although it's not set in stone just yet. General Trivia: * Asiago * Completely unintentionally, but may be in part related with the third-eye chakra, which is represented with purple or bluish purple (Asagao's natural violet eyes, and their blue-purple hair) and it's driven by open-mindedness and imagination (their affinity in battle for large displays)....and it's related to the "supreme element" which is a combination of all the elements in their pure form (their ability to create universes) * Their name (Ryuusei Asagao) contains the kanji for "meteor" and "morning glory" * With Amaryllis, Lily, Marigold, and Datura, Asagao is the fifth character Tori has created for TRG with a flower name, and the first to consistently use a Japanese name. (Lily doesn't count bc she goes by "Lily" rather than "Yuri" or "Suishou"). * Listens to Owl City music and astronomy podcasts ** Tori made a playlist for them here * They are a compulsive snacker and have a faster-than-average metabolism. They WILL be that person to eat your lunch along with their own and still have room for three more snacks. ** Their snacks of choice are asiago bagels, Cheez Its, or Pocky (either the strawberry or matcha flavored. sometimes cookies and cream if they feel like it). * Sexy Tin Pin Artist??? (Econ. Study) Asagao/Logan Asagao uses Tin Pin Artist! Asagao/Logan attacked for 76 damage. They did 69 instead! Toyo nice! Charles the Rabbit nice Shou/Yasei ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Asagao/Logan ghshgds Sexy Fusion Star 4/5 * Can parkour??? (Econ. Study) Asagao/Logan Asagao parkour flips to impress Toyo with Live Slow, Die Fast! Asagao/Logan attacked for 75 damage. They did 49 instead! Asagao/Logan flipped Heads! Asagao/Logan a decent 4/5 Fusion Stars! * Fusion w/ Logan description (Econ. Study) Asagao/Logan The two nod at each other. Fusion: Activated! Asagao and Logan grasp hands and various metal parts and cosmic energies swirl around them to form a larger Mecha-Fusion, with a Big Fucking Sword that slams a solid 300 damage! *Their official TRG color is 7915b3, a blue-violet reminiscent of blue morning glories, but for AAW several people are using similarly shaded colors, so their appearance there will tentatively use Tori's regular (Amaryllis Flamingo Pink I forget the hexcode) *Battle Style: all space-related attacks *Starting Pinset for AAW: * *Asagao won two Pins their first day: * * Asagao won Black Venus on their second day, and replaced Cutie Beam to use it. * TV Tropes (WIP): --to put things here later * Cast From Hit Points- Going to experiment with the idea that Asagao's attacks summon cosmic energy through her life force * Kindhearted Cat Lover- May or may not have grown up with a cat. Still debating. No matter, Asagao has a soft spot for cats, and most animals being honest. * Ordinary High School Student- Aside from their obsessive love for space and over-snacking habits (and a couple other things), Asagao's pretty ordinary. Category:Players